


How Peter Develops a Fanbase

by Thisiskindascarynotgonnalie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Endgame compliant, Except Tony is alive, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Morgan is mentioned but doesn’t have a twitter for obvious reasons sooo, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is babey, Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Peter Parker’s biological father, Twitter AU, are you getting sick of these yet?, but that won’t be referenced at all, hes also a little shit, just my make-believe little world I like to live in, post Spider-Man: Far From Home - Freeform, yes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiskindascarynotgonnalie/pseuds/Thisiskindascarynotgonnalie
Summary: Set after the events of Far From Home, but in a dream world where Tony is still alive! Peter is advised against using social media for protective measures for at least a week after his identity is revealed to the world. Once he logs back on, however, he is nothing short of baffled at the Spider-Man-themed mess that is twitter.





	How Peter Develops a Fanbase

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter of my Twitter fic! This is the first Marvel thing I’ve ever written so I apologize if anyone seems OOC. I also realize upon reading some other of these twitter fics that Peter’s twitter handle is most often “peterparkour” and I thought that was hilarious so I used it >:) Also just to preface, Peter and Harley are both staying at the Starks’ cabin when this fic takes place. Here we go!

The Daily Bugle @TheDailyBugle  
Shocking video reveals Spider-Man’s true identity and twisted values?? Watch here!  
https://vvwjsoiijwnwnnwnjhgvvcc.com 

SPIDEY IS BABEY @spideystan  
replying to @TheDailyBugle  
is it crack?? Is that what you smoke? You smoke crack??

Laura @laura33ye  
replying to @TheDailyBugle  
IM HOWLING 

Avengers #1 Fan Account @avengeme  
replying to @TheDailyBugle  
... y’all hear sumn? 

____________________________________

MJ @mjinthehouse  
glad to know we’re all on the same page with the Daily Bugle’s bullshit 

PP @peterparkerstanaccount  
replying to @mjinthehouse  
THE QUEEN HAS SPOKEN 

Emily @emmmmmmmily  
replying to @mjinthehouse  
ok Peter’s Spider-Man,,, whatever old news,,,,, BUT ARE YALL DATING OR NOT I—

Brie @ihaveabrainyee  
replying to @mjinthehouse and @emmmmmmmily  
I AGREE WE NEED TO KNOW 

____________________________________________

Nedrick @guyinthechair  
hey @TheDailyBugle i have some pictures of Peter looking like a kicked puppy if you need anymore to add to ur extremely accurate case 

Sarah @sarararararar  
replying to @guyinthechair  
LETS SEE THE PICTURES, NED 

Flash @fastestkidaround  
replying to @guyinthechair and @TheDailyBugle  
i have a video of parker pushing on a pull door for like,, a solid 20 seconds 

Betty Brant @bettyboophehe  
replying to @guyinthechair and @fastestkidaround  
don’t forget about the picture in the yearbook of him spilling chocolate milk all over himself

Flash @fastestkidaround  
replying to @bettyboophehe  
shit u right 

PP @peterparkerstanaccount  
replying to @guyinthechair and @bettyboophehe  
SPIDEY STANS HOW ARE WE FEELING 

yes he’s my son @peterismyson  
replying to @peterparkerstanaccount  
THIS IS SO MUCH NEW INFORMATION I——-

Katie @katiehooligan  
replying to @guyinthechair  
the daily bugle: peter parker is a menace  
flash, betty, and ned: he is babey

Ronnie @veronicaaaaah  
replying to @katiehooligan  
the daily bugle: abort him. 

Dalia @yeshunnyidideatthekids  
replying to @veronicaaaaah  
DID YOU JUST—

Cody @codesfordays  
replying to @veronicaaaaah  
holy shit 🤭

MJ @mjinthehouse  
replying to @veronicaaaaah  
they would 

Tyrone @mooseears  
replying to @mjinthehouse and @veronicaaaaah  
SHE REPLIED TO YOU OMG

teags @tjbrown  
replying to @mjinthehouse  
I LOVE YOU 

Ronnie @veronicaaaaah  
replying to @mjinthehouse  
ok y’all mj replied to my tweet i can die happy now 

Angie @angieberlin  
replying to @mjinthehouse and @veronicaaaaah  
i would let mj raw me send tweet 

shay @shaygirlshay  
replying to @angieberlin  
OOP—

teags @tjbrown  
replying to @angieberlin  
WHAT THe FUCK ASKJFHSVSVSHS 

Nedrick @guyinthechair  
replying to @angieberlin  
that’s enough internet for today o_o 

_____________________________________________

CNN @CNN  
Peter Parker’s “Fanbase” is Growing at an Incredible Rate: https://the.storyofpeterparker/cnn/news.com 

Harley Keener @potatogun  
replying to @CNN  
If I have to hear one more word about Peter Parker I’m gonna throw up in my mouth 

Sarah @sarararararawr  
replying to @potatogun  
u don’t like him??? 🥺

Harley Keener @potatogun  
replying to @sarararararawr  
he is uglie 🤮

Stan @stanstan  
replying to @potatogun  
you’re ugly 🤮. He’s going through rough times, leave him the hell alone, fucking high school dropout 

Sasha @girluhuhuhuh  
replying to @potatogun  
ok shut up??? no one asked for ur opinion 

skai @cloudywachance  
replying to @potatogun  
idk if you were joking or not but prepare to get slaughtered by a bunch of teenage girls.... yikes 

Harley Keener @potatogun  
replying to @potatogun and @cloudywachance  
i have 70+ notifications.... rip me 

Nedrick @guyinthechair  
replying to @potatogun  
HARLEY AJSJSJSJSJ 

Harley Keener @potatogun  
replying to @guyinthechair  
@TonyStark pls protect me from peter’s scary fangirls 🥺🥺🥺🥺 

Tony Stark @TonyStark  
replying to @potatogun  
You brought this upon yourself, kid. Besides, this is incredibly amusing. 

Stan @stanstan  
replying to @potatogun and @TonyStark  
.........whoops 

Freddy @evilmanonhalloween  
replying to @potatogun and @stanstan  
all of y’all who just attacked harley for “disrespecting ur fav” : 🤡🤡

Harley Keener @potatogun  
replying to @evilmanonhalloween  
it’s okay peter disrespects me all the time so now we’re even 

Emma B @emmabrown  
replying to @potatogun  
nobody:  
harley: man FUCK peter parker amirite 

____________________________________________

Stark Industries @StarkIndustries  
Stark Industries will not comment on Peter Parker’s whereabouts, history, or involvement with the company until a press conference is scheduled with further notice. 

Steve @americasass  
replying to @StarkIndustries  
is he okay 

Pepper Potts @PepperPotts  
replying to @americasass  
He’s okay. 

Steve @americasass  
replying to @PepperPotts  
thank god for the tweeter 

Tony Stark @TonyStark  
replying to @americasass  
Who let Cap have twitter? 

Sam Wilson @falcon  
replying to @TonyStark  
he wanted to make sure spiderbaby was okay

Bucky @buckybarnes  
replying to @americasass  
Peter is not a menace to society, you are 

Caroline @carolinebutton  
replying to @americasass and @buckybarnes  
peter parker being Spider-Man??? his friends interacting with fans??? captain america having a twitter under “America’s ASS”??? The AVENGERS TALKINF ON TWITTER?? is it just me or is the internet breaking 

Stan @stanstan  
replying to @carolinebutton  
the simulation is glitching 

Steve @americasass  
replying to @carolinebutton  
Sam is captain America now

____________________________________________

Harley Keener @potatogun  
“Spiderbaby” spills chocolate milk on himself and pushes on pull doors. You heard it here first, folks 

peter @peterparkour  
replying to @potatogun  
ive been off the internet for 6 days and this is my legacy??? spider baby??? how dare you, keener

Nedrick @guyinthechair  
replying to @peterparkour  
he also called you “uglie” 

Harley Keener @potatogun  
replying to @guyinthechair  
no trust 

yes he is my son @peterismyson  
replying to @peterparkour  
HOLY SHIT HE LIVES 

Sarah @sarararararawr  
replying to @peterparkour  
I LOVE YOU OMG 

Liv @ilivonlife  
replying to @peterparkour  
OH MY GOD!!! IM OBSESSED WITH YOU 

Flash @fastestkidaround  
replying to @sararararawr and @ilivonlife  
back off ladies i saw him first 

peter @peterparkour  
replying to @guyinthechair and @potatogun  
guys,,, what. the heck is going on 

Harley Keener @potatogun  
replying to @peterparkour  
congrats ur twitter’s white boy of the month

Nedrick @theguyinthechair  
replying to @potatogun  
you mean tweeter

____________________________________________

Karen @momoftheweek  
Anyone who blindly follows Peter Parker without questioning his innocence is a blind idiot. Mysterio didn’t have access to the KILLER drones, they were STARK technology. Quentin Beck had his whole life ahead of him. A smart, selfless man killed by immature teenage recklessness. 

Sharon @PTAmotherandproud  
replying to @momoftheweek  
Regardless of how Mysterio was truly killed, we only have this CHILD protecting us now. Me, my husband, and our two beautiful children live in New York and now the only superhero left is a teenager? Ridiculous! I don’t feel safe! 

Heather @biscuitsandmyhubby  
replying to @momoftheweek and @PTAmotherandproud  
Tony Stark was constantly putting civilians in danger, and now his little punk of an offspring is doing the same. I don’t care if Peter Parker is a child; if he’s old enough to kill thousands of Europeans, he’s old enough to go to jail! #justiceforMysterio 

Harley Keener @potatogun  
replying to @momoftheweek  
the PTA moms are at it again 😔 goddamn it Karen, Sharon, and Heather,,, if you don’t want Spider-Man protecting ur family he can skip over y’all’s houses if u want 

Olivia @liviepooh  
replying to @potatogun  
OK HARLEY GO OFF 

Damien @graygirlgray  
replying to @potatogun  
the hero we didn’t know we needed 

PP @peterparkerstanaccount  
replying to @potatogun  
harley: peter sucks  
karen, sharon, and heather: yeah peter sucks  
harley: the fuck did you just say 😡

MJ @mjinthehouse  
replying to @potatogun and @biscuitsandmyhubby  
just to add onto what Harley said,,, you realize “thousands of people” in europe didn’t die, right, Heather? or do you just believe everything you see on the internet? Could that perhaps be why you still believe Peter is responsible for the drone strike rather than Mysterio? Hmmm. 

Katie @katiehahitsme  
replying to @mjinthehouse  
i think im in love with you 

Betty Brant @bettyboophehe  
replying to @mjinthehouse  
tell em, girl 🙌

Spidey is innocent @spideyisinnocent  
replying to @mjinthehouse and @bettyboophehe  
mj and betty for co-presidents 2024 

Nedrick @guyinthechair  
replying to @spideyisinnocent  
hell yeah 🙌😍

____________________________________________

peter @peterparkour  
mr stark just yelled at me for having twitter 🥺

MJ @mjinthehouse  
replying to @peterparkour  
haha loser 

PP @peterparkerstanaccount  
replying to @peterparkour and @mjinthehouse  
POWER COUPLE 

peter Parker is babey @babeybabey  
replying to @peterparkerstanaccount  
first canon interaction 

Tony Stark @TonyStark  
replying to @peterparkour  
You deserved it. I’m so wise, I’m surprised to so rarely listen to me. 

peter @peterparkour  
replying to @TonyStark  
this is how our conversation just went:  
me: we’re in the same room, why are you @ing me  
mr stark: I need to maintain my public image, yknow, give Pepper some PR work  
me: I’m gonna expose u for saying that 

Tony Stark @TonyStark  
replying to @peterparkour  
Betrayed by my own underoos! But Mrs. Potts won’t even dignify that with a response. 

Pepper Potts @PepperPotts  
replying to @TonyStark  
You’d be surprised. 

Evan @evananderson  
replying to @TonyStark and @PepperPotts  
WHAT IS GOING ON??? IM LOVIN IT 

PP @peterparkerstanaccount  
replying to @evananderson  
Peter and Tony are in the same room??? Peter and tony are in the same room??? Are they staying together??!?!?!?! What!!!! 

Spider-Man fan @spideyfan101  
replying to @peterparkerstanaccount  
this has some serious father-son energy 

Harley Keener @potatogun  
replying to @spideyfan101  
in this house we call it “irondad” 

Harley Keener @potatogun  
replying to @potatogun  
PETER PARKER IS TONY STARK’s BIOLOGICAL SON?? WHAT DOES THIS MEA

peter @peterparkour  
replying to @potatogun  
he couldn’t finish because pepper killed him 

abbey @abbeycherryblossom  
replying to @potatogun and @peterparkour  
how could you not stan this family 

Jamie @everyonestalkingboutme  
replying to @potatogun  
wait ur just kidding, right? right???? 

Ashley @ashashash  
replying to @everyonestalkingboutme  
👀👀👀 shit u might be onto something 

_____________________________________________


End file.
